Problem: Solve for $t$, $ -\dfrac{1}{5t^3} = \dfrac{t - 9}{5t^3} - \dfrac{5}{5t^3} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $5t^3$ , we get: $ -1 = t - 9 - 5$ $ -1 = t - 14$ $ 13 = t $ $ t = 13$